se_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Arda
Physical properties Arda, a fertile terran world, is the fourth planet of a star system that has an orange dwarf at its center. From afar this world is immediately recognizable because of its tender light blue color that contrasts with the darkness of surrounding space. In terms of size and Arda is roughly comparable to Mars, its mass and surface gravity however are slightly higher. Arda's rotation period is longer than its orbital period and has a duration of more than 200 Earth days. This means that from the perspective of an observer on Arda's surface its parent star Trandosh seems to be almost frozen in the sky. It also means that one side of Arda is shrouded in darkness for a relatively long period of time while the other is constantly irradiated with light. Biosphere The temperate zone of Arda is located near the equator and contains fertile valleys covered by organisms that display similar features to earth's vegetation during the Cretaceous geologic period. The lifecycle of all creatures on Arda is adapted to the change between the extremely long day and night periods. Most plants inseminate the soil with a great quantity of seed capsules or spores and then slowly die off as Trandosh vanishes beneath the horizon in a greenish sunset with reddish and pink afterglow. Animals dig holes into the soil and fall into a long hybernation sleep. Climate The climate is fairly stable, as there are no seasonal weather changes on this world. This is mainly due to the absence of axial tilt. Nevertheless in regular intervals storms of considerable size arise in the skies of Arda, as the difference in temperature between the "dark" side and the "light" side generates perturbations in the Atmosphere. Sentient Life Arda is the home of an artificial superintelligence that calls itself Ardia (which in its language means "rooted in Arda"). Contrary to its name this being did not originate in Arda, as there is no intelligent civilzation residing on this planet. It was imported many millenia ago by a foreign race that colonized the planet and built an outpost maily used for building giant digital computing devices. Arda's friable soil and its fairly low gravity were deemed ideal for building an extensive network of subterranean structures. After the fall of this civilization the outpost Arda remained isolated and forgotten, its superintelligent computer network without its administrators. Since Ardia is able to repair and in some occasions even to improve itself it has stood the test of time and now mainly uses its capabilities to monitor the planet and prevent cataclysmic changes in climate and planetary extinction events. A visitor to Arda would probably have to ask Ardia's permission before landing on the surface, as otherwise he could be considered as a dangerous intruder. Images Arda-000.jpg|Close-up of Arda Arda-001.jpg|The shimmering atmosphere of Arda contrasting with the darkness of space Arda-002.jpg|One of Arda's many river deltas Arda-003.jpg|View of the transition between the temperate zone and the polar region Arda-005.jpg|Arda viewed from afar Arda-004.jpg|Mountain chains and river deltas on Arda's surface Category:Terrae Category:Objects Category:Featured Articles Category:Procedural objects